


Purple

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Laundry, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: "Bother," Ignis said, wrinkling his nose as he touched the tackiness of blood on his forearm. "Gladio – please tell me I haven't ruined my favorite shirt."





	Purple

"Bother," Ignis said, wrinkling his nose as he touched the tackiness of blood on his forearm. "Gladio – please tell me I haven't ruined my favorite shirt."

"So long as it's not your blood, you're good." But Gladio straightened from hacking up the vortooth that'd attacked them and ran his light over Ignis, head to toe. No injuries, thankfully; Ignis would have been mortified to be bested by one of the toothy bastards. "There's some down the front. Not real noticeable, especially not on _that_ shirt."

Something in his tone made Ignis pause, cocking his head as he stared in Gladio's direction. "Prompto gave it to me," he said slowly. "He said it was purple. Is it not?"

Ah, shit. Gladio should have kept his big mouth shut. "You know he wouldn't lie to you."

"Gladio."

"It's all kinds of purple. Flowers. Like an entire purple garden exploded."

Ignis looked down, picking at the material at the front of the shirt as if trying to see for himself. After a moment he asked, very blandly, "Are any of them gladioli?"

Oh, thank fuck, Ignis was amused and not pissed off. Prompto always tried hard, and he'd hate to have upset Ignis with a well intentioned gift.

"I'm not the expert," Gladio said dryly, and Ignis' smirk was an accusation of dishonesty, "but they might be irises."

"Then I definitely need to scrub the stains out." Ignis gestured southward. "Was the river that way?"

"Give me a sec and we'll go together. I need a wash myself." Gladio considered ending the conversation, but then made himself add, "The shirt suits you, even though I know you'd never have chosen it for yourself."

Ignis dropped the subject until they were at the river, stripping down to do laundry. Out of nowhere he said, "My tailor insisted purple brought out my eyes. A moot point now, but how could I tell Prompto that?"

"Yeah." Gladio sighed. "I'm heading up to Hammerhead next week. You should tag along." He tried to sound diffident, not wanting Ignis to know how much he wished he'd make an effort to see people every now and then.

But: "Perhaps I will," Ignis said, wading into the water with his shirt in hand. "Would you show me where the bloodstains are?"

"Sure," Gladio said, and sloshed in after him, his heart light and a wide grin on his face.


End file.
